Never Going To Win
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Kurt explains the concept of McKinley couple names to Blaine and makes a bet after he says that he knew that Dalton had no chance of winning Regionals. Why? One word: Finchel. Klaine, with hints of a Finchel shipping Kurt.


Part 2/7 in The Reunion Series. Not initially meant to be a part of the series but it does kinda set up the next fic so I'm throwing it in.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Regionals and the Dalton Academy Warblers were still slightly smarting from their loss to WMHS' New Directions. Well, all of them except for the newest member of the group. Kurt Hummel, said new member, had only transferred to Dalton a few months prior…from WMHS, and was torn about how to feel. He knew that he should feel bad that the team he was on had lost but honestly…he had been fairly sure that they weren't going to win. He should have known, though, that this opinion was not a smart one to voice to his boyfriend, and fellow Warbler, Blaine Anderson.<p>

"What do you mean you _knew_ we were never going to win…even with our duet?"He asked.

"It's simple, Blaine. I knew after the tie at Sectionals that Mr. Schue would never leave the songs at Regionals to anyone but the real leads. That's Finn and Rachel. They're co-captains and they almost always take the lead solos in any ensemble number that we do. And they have chemistry. Have you seen our performance from last year's Regionals? Though right now it's more like awkward sexual tension. But even still the AST is unbeatable."Kurt responded though the last couple lines were more to himself than anything.

"No, the only New Directions footage I've watched were the ones that had you prominently featured." Blaine said blushing, adding more after Kurt's scoff, "There's more than you might think. I believe that someone has video camera's set up in your auditorium and choir room."

"Then watch last year's Regionals…and Sectionals while you're at it. And then if you still think we could have beaten the undeniable chemistry of Finchel…I'll give up my scarf collection for a week."

"_Finchel_? What the heck is that? And what happens if I lose?"

"Well if you lose," Kurt said thinking for a moment, "Then you have to stop gelling your hair for a week. And Finchel is Finn and Rachel's couple name."

"Couple name?" Blaine asked grabbing for his laptop and getting onto the internet.

"Yes, despite the fact that we're like a family…we only ever seem to date each other. It's really quite incestuous. And each time a new couple comes together we give them a name, just like with celebrity couples. Finn and Rachel's couple name is Finchel. Mike and Tina have a few names. There's Tike, Mina, Asian Fusion, Changsquared, and Cha-Chang. The epic bromance that was Mike and Matt were Mitt. The not-so-epic-unless-we're-counting-their-fights bromance of Finn and Puck is Fuck. And the brother ship that is Finn and I is…Furt."

"Fuck and Furt?"

"Fuck was Puckerman's idea…Furt was Finn's."

"Does that make us Blurt?" Blaine asked clicking the link for the 2010 Regional Show Choir Championships.

"Dear God No!" Kurt exclaimed as the video loaded. "It's bad enough I'm part of Furt. I refuse to allow us to be _Blurt_. You watch that and I'll confer with Rae and 'Cedes."

Six and a half minutes later Blaine didn't need to watch any more video to see that yes, there was no way that the Warblers had a chance of defeating the undeniable chemistry of Finchel. He watched, sulking, as a laughing Kurt took every last bottle of gel out of his room but not before informing Blaine of their McKinley couple name.

"Rae and 'Cedes have informed me that the whole club has had a name for us for some weeks now. We're Klaine."

The next day Wes and David were the only Warbler's not surprised by the lack of gel in Blaine's hair (having heard about the bet the day before when Blaine was over-dramatically sobbing over the loss of his precious hair gel).

"What did you two make a bet about?" Jeff asked Kurt towards the end of practice.

"Oh, he thought a Klaine duet could beat Finchel awkward sexual tension." Kurt replied, "There is no beating Finchel AST…trust me…I've tried."


End file.
